degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WHITELIVESMATTER/@comment-3575890-20160309153153/@comment-5483266-20160309195228
Agreed so much. Honestly, I have a lot of sympathy and compassion for the C/lexa fans who were invested in this ship and character and got queerbaited and triggered in return. Lexa meant more to them than just one half of their ship or an aesthetically appealing woman for them to mindlessly lust over; she was a beacon of hope for the queer community and reflected aspects of themselves that emotionally resonated with so many other people. Lexa was a dynamic, substantial, complex character not reduced to her sexuality or hypersexualized like so many lesbians are, and majorly contributed to the Grounder storylines. Lexa had such great potential on this show and she died with still so much of her story left untold. Jason lied to the fans for a year just to use them for ratings, he deceived a vulnerable demographic who were and have been starved for representation and I'm glad the general fandom is calling him out on his terrible actions as well as those beyond his treatment of C/lexa. I've been seeing so many arguments perpetuated by combative haters who undermine the rage and hurt the majority of C/lexa fans are rightfully feeling by pitting the circumstances of Lexa's death over the fate of those less fortunate, and while I do agree with the point that this show has treated characters of colour terribly from the start, I do not at all fault C/lexa fans for grieving over a beloved character and pairing that got more time to develop and for people to connect with than poor Wells and Anya ever did. Nor do I care for this insinuation that they're mourning their loss for the wrong reasons. If one half of my OTP and favourite character died in this fashion, as bait, as a bloody cadaver for plot device and shock value, I'd be devastated and angry too. The show turned Lexa into a statistic of one of the most tired and degrading tropes in media: the dead lesbian. I'm well aware the writers aren't so bigoted as to kill Lexa off for her sexuality since no one is safe on this show, her death makes sense for her character trajectory and from a storytelling perspective, not to mention Alycia had conflicting schedules with FTWD (although there are receipts that make this entire situation even shadier), but they could have at least written a better ending instead of having her die minutes after she consummated her relationship with Clarke and experienced a moment of fleeting happiness. This brave, powerful, flawed, pragmatic and yet deeply human warrior died from a stray bullet never intended for her, just like Tara from BtVS. So original, right? And now to add more salt to the freshly gaping wound, sources have leaked that Lexa will appear in one or two more future episodes in the City of Light, only for her to (apparently) die AGAIN in front of Clarke. Whether you like her or not, you have to admit that she doesn't deserve this. No character does.